The Mauderettes Have Bite
by MeganLee
Summary: This is my third attempt at a story, any way its the story of Lily and James and how they first disliked each other and how Lily has a badd girl side and its gunna be hilarious 2nd chapter will be posted nehwere from Sat-Tues
1. Ch 1 very short intro

It was a lovely day and 15-year-old Lily Evans was getting on the platform 9 and ¾. She held her head high as the shiny Prefect badge gleamed in the sun. She was a teenager, aged 15 and at a normal height. She had gorgeous red hair that waved slightly down her back. Her eyes were a piercing green, and she had just a dusting of freckles on the bridge of her perfect nose. She was beautiful and everyone knew but her.  
  
She carried her trunk with her cat that had matching eyes and hair the same color as her. The cat was almost as graceful too. The cat named Ginger purred softly and looked up at Lily with adoring eyes. " OH MY GOD LILY!!" screamed someone from a distance away. Lily turned and saw her best friend Megan Lee Smith was behind her. Megan was a short, skinny girl with brown and red hair that framed her face in waves, she had deep brown eyes, They hugged as if they hadn't seen in a decade. Even though they last saw each other only a month ago.  
  
"Hey M.L. how have you been?" said Lily to her best friend.  
  
"I've been awesome and I have the most coolest, awesome, best, greatest, breathtaking, outrageous, crazy." she went on for a while  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have gotten her that damn thesaurus for Christmas"  
  
Lily muttered under her breath. Finally Meg stopped talking and showed Lily her stomach, which she had gotten pierced and there was a tiny Gryffindor charm hanging off the metal bar going through her belly button.  
  
"I made it myself" said Meg excitedly. Lily had to admit it was cool but she was a prefect and she wasn't sure it was aloud. She just sighed. Then another voice called her name.  
  
"Lily, congratulations on becoming prefect" said Remus.  
  
"You too" Lily answered back" They were both prefects and Lily thought quietly to herself This year will be awesome, me and Remus will keep the Gryffindors in line. Well that's what she thought at least. " Lily!" screamed another girl only this one's name was Amethyst and she had Black straight hair with purple highlights in it. She had purple amethyst (hence her name) eyes to match.  
  
Lily, Meg, and Amet (Amethyst) all screamed and hugged.  
  
"Ever wonder why all girls scream all the time?" asked James who had just come up behind Remus and brought Peter and Sirius with him.  
  
"Because of your ugly face" muttered Lily under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Lil" said James.  
  
"For the last time don't call me that!" Said Lily her eyes lit up dazzlingly whenever she smiled or got mad, James always noticed this and turned to pulp whenever her eyes lit up. Too bad he thought she hates my guts.  
  
Ok that was short and all it was just an intro ok I needdddd suggestions and helpful critisicim pleazy? Anyway excuse my grammer and crud review and help me make it better pleaseeeeee. Next to come..find out the bad girl side of lily and wut she says when shes alone wit her friend ~MeganLee~ 


	2. Ch 2 to hogwarts we go

Ok I'm gunna try to do my second chapter im having a bit of trouble with spacing and junk so anyways here it is..  
  
Ch 2 James Point of view "To Hogwarts"  
  
I got in my compartment with Peter, Sirius, and Remus, it was our compartment, we had each carved our names right next to the window no one who went to Hogwarts cam in here it was ours and ours alone.  
  
We were in there only 10 minutes when a knocking came upon our compartment door, and none other but Lily, Amet, and Meg. Lily of course leading the trio. She was beautiful she'd look even more beautiful in a bathing suit. I let my mind wander when suddenly moony interrupted my thoughts  
  
"So what do you think James?" he asked  
  
"I think it would look incredibly hot." I said still in a daze. The girls giggled and the guys snickered. I finally came to my senses and realized what I had just said I turned and said "Oh, yeah sure they can came in and sit if Lily sits on my lap." Not smart  
  
"In your dreams Jamsie" she said stiffly.  
  
Oh yeah, that girl wanted me bad, (don't I wish)  
  
They came in and sat down and everything was quiet until we heard another knock and Snape and a few cronies came in and was looking to pick a fight.  
  
"So Potter, you're hanging with a mudbloood, you make me sicker and sicker every time I see you." He muttered in his stupid voice, jeez I really hate him  
  
"Never ever call Lily that again or I will personally make it so that you will never see your 16th birthday." I said, my voice getting louder by the second.  
  
"No I got this James." Said Lily calmly "So Snape you think you're better then me just because you're a pureblood? You make me sick." She snapped. Her hair looked like fire, her freckles stood out and her eyes shone so brightly.  
  
"Yes, you filthy mudbloood you wanna make something of it?"  
  
Right then what happened came so quickly no one expected it not even Snape. Lily punched Snape and he fell right through the glass of the compartment door into the hallway.  
  
Every ones' mouths hung open and then it started quietly but everyone in the compartment clapped and I whistled.  
  
Lily just sat back down a satisfied smile on her face, she looked gorgeous.  
  
The rest of the ride was short, Amet talked to Sirius and Meg talked to Remus. Peter sat there in a daze. Lily read a book, and I sat there staring. The ride came quickly to an end and I sorta regretted it did.  
  
We sat through the sorting and the feast everything went by in a blur before I knew it I was in the common room once again. It felt great to be home.  
  
I caught sight of Lily after she explained the rules with Moony to the first years she went up to her room with Meg and Amet.  
  
I wondered if I will ever have anytime alone with her or will this year her and her friends be hanging out together joined at the hip.  
  
Sorry it was short but I wanted to move onto the next chapter so I can put lilys pov and write sum neat things bout her anyways review give me suggestions if you wanna be a character give me info. Neways email me 


	3. Werewolves, Vampirse, Animagii, oh my!

Disclaimer -plot is mine, jk rowling owns the rest  
  
**sry but im still trying to figure out who's pov I like best sincere apologies for this  
  
Chapter 3- no1's pov  
  
Listening in  
  
"James you'll never believe what I just got!" cried Sirius  
  
"A girlfriend that you'll keep for more then 5 minutes?" said James oddly serious  
  
Sirius snorted "Uh huh like that would ever happen. Actually its this" he pulled out a little bug-like thing. James looked at it quizzically.  
  
"It's a high-powered spy ear, it records everything said in a room. We can put itin the girl's room and find out stuff. You know black-mail!!" Sirius's eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
Just then Remus walked into the two boys sitting in a corner in the common room. Sirius explained the mechanical hearing device, and they made the bug go into the girl's dorm, as they quickly rushed back to theirs.  
  
The bug was set up and the four boys were listening attentively. Then suddenly Meg's voice came on.  
  
"My mum almost killed me when she saw that, first she fainted, my sister thought it was cool though. She said she never thought I would have the nerve to go against mum's word." Meg said with a laugh  
  
All four boys looked at each other in a questioning sort of way.  
  
"Well my mum didn't know Wizards could do that on someone's skin but first she thought it was amazing, then she realized what in muggle terms it was and she screeched her head off and grounded me until Hogwarts. Said Lily in a amused way  
  
"Well my mum thought it was a great "expression of soul" and that I was "destined to be the next Picasso of my generation." Amet said with a little bit of a French accent, since she had lived in France for a few years.  
  
All four boys were completely in the dark they had no idea what the girls were talking about. The girls were actually talking about a magical tattoo all three of them had gotten over the summer. Illegally without their parents permission. Lily had gotten a green dragon the same color of her eyes, Meg had gotten a red dragon the same color as her highlights, and Amet had gotten a purple dragon same color as her eyes as well. Each girl had the tattoo placed on their stomach on the right of their belly button. All in all it was the right choice each girl declared.  
  
"Well good thing there's no way teachers would see it I mean seeing as it's on our midriffs, so we're safe from getting detentions." Said Lily in her reasonable voice.  
  
"There's actually a bad girl side to Lily Evans? No way" said James admiringly.  
  
The three girls continued to talk.  
  
"so Meg how's your problem your eyes don't seem to be red at all." Said Amet a little worried  
  
"Well I already had my fill, you know, I feed off a few creatures from the Forbidden Forest, not werewolves though, because a student from Hogwarts is werewolf although Dumbledore won't tell me who it is" said Meg quietly.  
  
"Is Meg a werewolf too?" asked Sirius quickly  
  
"Um no actually I think she's a.Vampire." Said Remus with a bit of sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Aren't they a bit ummm.dangerous?" asked James quietly  
  
"Not necessarily, actually, she must be half witch too since she's at Hogwarts, and since she's only half Vampire, she must go out every full moon and feed off of animal blood. As most people know Vampire's eyes grow a violent shade of red when they're hungry. Since shes only half I guess she can go into daylight." Said Peter rather quickly  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" the other three boys said quietly  
  
"I feel bad for her" said Remus suddenly "I know how she feels too."  
  
"Should we tell them we know?" asked James suddenly"  
  
But just then the door slammed open and the three girls came in with the bug in Meg's hand.  
  
"So you know do you?" snarled Megan her eyes turning a violent shade of red, as she towered over Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
"I guess I should've mentioned her eyes will get red when she's extremely mad or ready to attack." squeaked Peter from the corner he was hiding in  
  
"I know how you feel" said Remus quickly  
  
"How would you possibly know how it feels to be shunned, and people always calling you a freak!?" cried Meg rather loudly. Her eyes were blood red and her eye teeth were sharp. Lily and Amet stood back in the corner trying to calm her.  
  
"Because.I'm a werewolf." Said Remus quietly  
  
Very quickly Megan stopped towering over the guys and went back to her normal petite height her eyes turned back to the very warm brown they once were, and her teeth shrunk. She was the normal short, and pretty girl once again.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry." She said quickly looking at Remus with her eyes showing concern. "You really must know how I feel."  
  
"But you Black, we won't let you off so easy next time.If you do this again I'll personally make it so that you'll never have worms again Padfoot our friend." Spat Lily  
  
"How did you know we were animagi?" asked James suddenly  
  
"Do you think you are the only person who has ever tried to help out their friend on the full moon?" asked Amet  
  
The two girls changed to their animagi form, Lily into a petite Black Hoarse. And Amet into a black cat with unusual purple eyes.  
  
"What's you form?" asked Sirius stupidly  
  
Meg winked at Remus and turned into a small bat with red eyes she flew and landed on Sirius's head. She quickly jumped off and turned back into Meg  
  
"Well I think this full moon will certainly be entertaining" said James with a devilish grin  
  
Ok suggestions would help and review and be kind please 


	4. Hungry

Disclaimer- its not mine alrite?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hungry  
  
Lily walked into the common room and noticed James, Sirius and Peter trying to convince Remus to do something.  
  
"No damn way!" he said rather loudly  
  
Lily walked over to the buys and asked, "So what's the trouble?" asked Lily patiently and very responsibly to the boys.  
  
"Remus wants you to lift up your shirt" said Sirius loudly  
  
Remus turned red and Lily looked at Sirius oddly, knowing Remus would never say that.  
  
"Yeah, hes a prefect just like you and he knows what you have on your stomach." Said James although the boys had no idea what it was  
  
"Do you even know what is on my stomach?" asked Lily a little amusment in her voice  
  
"We have no idea, so just tell us Lily Evans, what is so bad that your mom is mad at you and your two lovely friends?" asked Peter a little annoyed  
  
"It's a tattoo if you must know, me Amet and Meg wanted to show we aren't the good girls our parents think we are." Said Lily simply as if a magical tattoo was no big deal.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked James as if Christmas was gunna come early.  
  
"Yea sure..when pigs fly and Sirius stays with a girl for more then a week." said Lily and she walked away but she quickly turned her head to the boys and said "Oh, and be sweeties and don't tell, or else Meg might get a teeny weenie mad." Said Lily her voice dripping with sweet acid.  
  
She went back over to Meg and Amet and whispered something in Meg's ear. Meg gave the boys a sick smile showing her fangs as her eyes gleamed like rubies. Lily simple looked back and winked. Amet sat there and muttered "But I like Sirius, can't I show him my tattoo?" Meg smacked her upside her head.  
  
"I wonder what the tattoo is a picture of" said James to himself messing up his hair. "Probably my name in a heart" said Sirius as he winked at Amet when she looked at him.  
  
"Full moon is close" said Peter in a small voice  
  
"How can you tell?" asked James  
  
"Just look at Meg." Answered peter  
  
They all looked at her, and Peter was right. Meg's eyes were red her fangs could show a little bit, and she looked a little uptight, jumpy, and got mad at the littlest things. She was obviously yelling at some little 3rd year for remarking about her teeth.  
  
"I dunno, she sorta looks like my cousin when she PMSes." Said Sirius with humor.  
  
"Don't joke about her when she's in that condition" said Remus  
  
"Why it's not like she can hear us. I am so not afraid of her." Said Sirius laughing  
  
Everyone suddenly got quiet as Sirius went on and on. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Meg. She was very pale and displeased.  
  
"Excuse me would you like to repeat that Mr. Black and Blue?" said Meg surprisingly calm.  
  
"I'm not black and.." But he never finished because just then Megan punched him. He flew backwards and lay unconscious. "Oh My God, my poor baby." Cried Amet. Just then Meg's features softened and she realized what she did. Everyone crowded around Sirius on his or her hands and knees. Meg was in tears as she ran away into her dorm. Amet started patting the spot Meg had punched on Sirius.  
  
He awoke soon and said woozily "Wow I must be dead there's an angel over me" he looked straight and Amet and winked. She giggled and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll help you to your dorm" said Amet as she helped him up and put his arm around her shoulders for support.  
  
"I better go calm Meg down, I don't think she really meant to do that." Said Lily quickly.  
  
"No Lily, I will" said Remus. "I know how she is feeling"  
  
He left and Peter left mumbling something about going to the library. Lily and James were left alone as they noticed no one was in the common room.  
  
"So.here we are" said James great line prongs, what else your have up your sleevehe thought as he slapped himself mentally.  
  
"um..yeah" said Lily as she and him sat down on the couch, very far apart.  
  
Meamwhile..  
  
Back in the girls dorm  
  
Remus knocked on the door after he got up the stairs (it wasn't a easy thought as, the stairs turned into a slide as he was walking up them)  
  
"Go away!" yelled Meg  
  
"It's me, Remus" he said quietly  
  
He heard a rustle in the dorm. She slowly opened the door and let Remus in. He could tell she had been crying her big eyes were bright red, almost pink, and her face was blotched. She sat on her bed. He sat next to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt Sirius." She said  
  
"He's alright, trust me he's perfectly fine. At the most you knocked some sense into him, he won't be walking over you." Said Remus with some humor in his voice  
  
Meg laughed a little, "Thank you, I'm so glad someone is here who understands me, I feel like I've known you forever" she said looking up at him.  
  
He inched closer and put his arm around her. They were so close and...  
  
OO my first cliff I feel bad so ill write soon im just being kicked off now  
  
Review plz ill thank ppl later 


End file.
